


Она умна. Шербурские зонтики

by steinvor



Category: Les Parapluies de Cherbourg
Genre: F/M, Gen, meeting in many years
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Она умна, она затаилась и ждет, ждет, терпеливо и неустанно, когда добыча, на которую она нацелилась, обессилеет от отчаяния и безысходности."А ты счастлива хоть немножко?"





	Она умна. Шербурские зонтики

Она умна, и хотя ее глаза не так зелены, как у строптивой южанки, она стопроцентная француженка.  
Кажется, что она как кошка, нет, как пес, с большим мужским ртом и слишком крупными чертами лица.   
Она затаилась и ждет, ждет, терпеливо и неустанно, когда добыча, на которую она нацелилась, обессилеет от отчаяния и безысходности.  
И тогда он увидит ее, такую простую, такую доступную и надежную.   
На самом деле, это она когда-то выбрала его, она затаилась, выстояла в неравном сражении.  
С любовью не к ней, со своими чувствами и временем, и была вознаграждена за свое правильное решение. Нет, просто здравый расчет.  
Она терпелива, как преданный пес, чей укоризненный взгляд заставляет наконец-то оставить мечты и спуститься на землю.   
"Та девушка не для тебя, смирись с этим",- не произносит эти слова, а говорит ускользающим взглядом.  
То же твердят и укоризненные глаза его крестной тетушки. Все, все против него! Даже она, такая терпеливая и понимающая, верная, как Пенелопа, подчиняет его мудрой практичности своей жизненной философии.   
Уж она не позволит кому-то принимать за нее решения.  
Как трудно спуститься на землю и примириться с простой действительностью, если помнишь, как когда-то летал на крыльях любви!  
Случайная встреча, она все по-прежнему очаровательна и прекрасна. Какая нездешняя красота, настоящая аристократка с голубыми прозрачными глазами ангела.  
Хочется рассмотреть ее лицо и не нужно пытаться узнать о ее прошлой и нынешней жизни.  
Она спрашивает: «У тебя всё хорошо?»  
А он слышит слова другой женщины, с большим ртом и земными глубокими, как темный пруд, глазами.  
Правда ли это или слабая попытка оправдаться?  
"Я не несчастна".

 

18 октября 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Прим. у Катрин Денев светло-карие глаза, но в фильме кажутся голубыми, так что пусть будут у героини голубые глаза


End file.
